


He's With Me

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [9]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Future Fic, Gen, Wedding, implied edwin, implied royai - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:41:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24784828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Summary: R.I.P. Brigadier General Maes Hughes. 1885-1914. Loving husband, friend, and father. You will forever be remembered in our hearts.
Series: Undeniable [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 4





	He's With Me

The church bells rang. It was almost time. This day marked the start of the rest of her life. Her mother was behind her, trying to hold back tears.

"Mom. You look like you're going to cry. Aren't you happy for me?" Elysia asked concerned.

"Of course I am, dear. You look beautiful." A lone tear crept down Gracia's cheek.

"Then why are you crying?" Elysia asked.

"Because this was your father's dream ever since you were born. To walk his baby girl down the aisle and watch her take everyone's breath away with her beauty." Gracia's eyes were watery.

"But what about Uncle Roy?" Elysia's voice shook.

"I'm sure he'll do fine. Maes wouldn't have asked anyone else to escort you." She smiled through her tears. "Just don't forget that he's always watching you from above. And he wants nothing more than to see you happy." She put the veil over Elysia's head. "Ahh, there you go. You look absolutely beautiful. He would be proud." She dabbed her eyes. Elysia sighed, grabbed the flowers, and walked out of the dressing room. When she started to walk down the aisle, she met eyes with Roy. He took her arm.

"You look beautiful." He patted her hand. "Maes would be bursting with pride right about now." He said sadly. Elysia felt her eyes sting. Why did everyone insist on reminding her that her father wasn't here for her wedding? That he had been the proudest father anyone had ever met? That she had been too young to remember him properly? The only reason she even remembered what he looked like was because of the pictures. They had all gotten to know him, and she hadn't. Why should they get the pleasure of memories with him when she didn't? She wanted him here now. She wanted to see him smile at her like in the pictures. To escort her down the aisle, like fathers are supposed to do with their daughters at weddings. Why did he leave her when she was so young? Why couldn't he have stayed?

" _Just don't forget that he's always watching you from above, and he wants nothing more than to see you happy."_

She glanced over at Uncle Roy. Her father's best friend. He smiled sadly at her. She looked around at some of the guests, Edward, Alphonse, Winry. They were practically like her older siblings. Aunt Riza. Elizabeth and Little Maes. Little Alphonse, Sara, Theo, Nina, and Shu. They're like the little brothers and sisters she never got to have. She's been their babysitter for as long as they've been alive. Selim,who's been her best friend for almost as long as she could remember. She could start to feel the tears rolling down her carefully made-up face. She may not have her father anymore, but she still had these people as her family, and that was enough. Roy looked at her concerned.

"Elysia, are you okay?" then his eyes glimmered. "You wish he was with you, don't you ? And that he was the one standing next to you?" She looked at him, the tears still falling.

"Of course not. He's always with me" She sobbed. "I couldn't be happier. I love you, Uncle Roy." He looked taken aback. She hugged him right as they were approaching the altar. "I love you and everybody here."

**Author's Note:**

> R.I.P. Brigadier General Maes Hughes. 1885-1914. Loving husband, friend, and father. You will forever be remembered in our hearts.


End file.
